


I Won't Let You

by Otakugirl1228



Series: Klance Oneshots ;) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Feel free to leave feedback, Fighting, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, One Shot, angst kind of but has a happy ending, i suck at tagging things, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl1228/pseuds/Otakugirl1228
Summary: Team Voltron is fighting the final battle with the Galra Empire. This is the battle that will decide the outcome of the war as a whole, and so Keith and Lance are trapped in a room surrounded by Sentri's, will they both make it out alive?





	I Won't Let You

They stood in the heat of the final battle. The battle that would end everything, it would be the battle that would lead them to finally be able to set the universe free from Zarkons grip. It had been a long journey for them all, years of being away from home, with barely any breaks, training, and fighting. The tears that had been shed, the friends they had lost. It had all lead them up to this moment. 

Lance and Keith were back to back, Lance in his Paladin armor, and Keith in his Blade of Marmora outfit. 

"You ready to finish this mullet?" Lance says a grin spreading across his face as one by one the Sentri's fell to their hands. Keith was behind him working his way through them with his blade. Though he was ignoring Lance as usual in favor of doing what they were here to do. They were here to end the war. 

Which was all fine and dandy, given the fact that they should be concentrating on the task at hand, and all but a part of Lance craved the bickering they used to have when Keith was still apart of team Voltron. Before Keith left them to fight with the blade. 

Lance and he continued fighting but something was off. No matter how many Sentris they killed there seemed to be more and more that were coming to take their place. Now they weren't especially strong or anything but in numbers, they could quickly overwhelm you. 

"These Sentris are coming in too fast! We are going to have to blow this place up and attempt to take them out in one fellow swoop." Keith says into his communicator. It is the first thing that he has really even said to Lance since they have gotten here. But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was getting this done and over with so that they all could return to Earth, and bring peace to the universe that would hopefully last. 

"What did you have in mind Keith?" Lance asks while still shooting down Sentri after Sentri. 

"I have bombs that I can stick to the support beams in here in order to bring the ceiling down on them but I will need you to cover me!" Keith says still fighting. 

"I got it! You don't have to ask me twice!" Lance immediately sets to covering Keith. While Keith went and placed all of the bombs that he had on him on the support beams as Lance covers him.

Keith as quick as he manages to get most of them on the support beams before the Sentri's can even comprehend what is happening as Lance continues to cover him until they are all set up on the support beams.

"Alright, Lance you need to get out of here before this place blows. I will stay behind to make sure that the Sentri's."

"What the fuck Keith?! I am not just going to leave you behind for you to die!"

"Just shut up and do it, Lance! We have to win this battle to end the war, and you know damn well that we can't do that without all of the paladins. Now hurry up and get out of here before this place is blown to smithereens."

"We need you to Keith! Now come on!" 

"No you don't, I am no longer a part of team Voltron and you are. You need to go now, Lance!"

"Not without you!." Lance growls grabbing his arm as he starts running with Keith to get them out of the building. 

"Lance what the fuck are you doing?!" Keith growls as Lance pulls him along and he tries to make him let go of his arm. "Why the hell are you doing this?!"

"Because Keith! You are an important part of the team and I won't let you sacrifice yourself for everyone else! If they deserve a chance to live then so do you! Now come on we have a war to end!"

Keith can't help but feel the tears well up in his eyes as he smiles slightly, and lets Lance pull him out of the room and down the hall away from the explosion that was set to happen any second now. 

"Alright, let's end this war together."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all enjoyed this little drabble I did, it was originally from a prompt thing that I am doing on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/otakugirl1228) which is where you guys can send me requests, or even leave feedback on my writing if you want to feel free to check it out. I really am doing my best to improve my writing so constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
